Lord of Hogwarts
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry finds out after the Tri-wizard tournament about his inheritance. He comes up with a plan. And gets emancipated. With the help of the goblins and many others will he be able to defeat Voldemort? Manipulative Dumbledore. Powerful Harry. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Harry finds out after the Tri-wizard tournament about his inheritance. He comes up with a plan. And gets emancipated. With the help of the goblins and many others will he be able to defeat Voldemort? Manipulative Dumbledore. Powerful Harry.

* * *

**Author's Note**

The Tri-Wizard Tournament finished in April not in June.

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Harry scowls most people were talking behind his back about how Cedric died. Not many believed Voldemort was back. Harry was in the owlery when an black owl flies to him. Harry takes the letter and opens it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We need you to come to Gringotts to sort out your vaults and inheritance. Before you claim your inheritance you need to go through an inheritance test. We have set up an appointment tomorrow at 9.00am. If you need any assistance of getting to Gringotts please let us know and we will send someone for you. From our monthly statements to you we would like to give you a complete report._

_Ragnok Potter Account Manger_

Inheritance? He didn't know he had an inheritance. Monthly statements? He never got any. Harry was angry who was stopping his mail? He could only think of one person Dumbledore. Harry scowls he would have to find out. Tomorrow was Saturday so he was fine with going to Gringotts how was he going to get there? Maybe Dobby?

"Dobby", Harry calls

"Harry Potter sir called for Dobby? What can Dobby to for the great Harry Potter?" Dobby asks

"Dobby can you take me out of Hogwarts tomorrow?" Harry asks

"Dobby can Harry Potter sir. When do you need Dobby?" Dobby asks

"8.50 tomorrow I will call you. Thanks Dobby", Harry says

"Dobby will listen for your call", Dobby says popping away

Harry walks into the castle. When he sees a Ravenclaw being bullied by a couple of other students.

"Leave her alone", Harry says

"She is Loony", one says

"She is a normal student. Leave", Harry says glaring at the students

The students quickly go.

"Thank you. I am Luna Lovegood. My father and I believe you by the way", Luna says

"Thanks. Do they always make fun of you?" Harry asks

"I don't have friends. So no one normally stops them", Luna says

"I will be your friend. Tomorrow we meet in the room of requirement at 7pm. It is on the 7th floor", Harry says then explains how to get into the room

"I will be there. Thank you again Harry", Luna says

"Your welcome", Harry says

At dinner that night Harry asks Neville to meet at the room of requirement. He was quickly talking to Hermione and Ron about going to Gringotts tomorrow when a piece of parchment lands on his table.

_Meet tonight 2am at the Astronomy Tower you can bring others if you want_

_DMM_

Harry shows the note to Hermione and Ron.

"We will go tonight under the invisibility cloak and we will use the map", Harry says making his decision

The trio walk up to the Astronomy tower. Using the map and invisibility cloak. When they reach the top they see Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks

"I…we want to offer our help and information", Draco says

"You are Death Eaters", Ron says

"What do you have to offer?" Harry asks

"Well Potter our parents are joining the Death Eaters. They sent us a coded letter saying they are allying themselves with the Dark Lord", Daphne says

"My step-father is joining the Death Eaters. Mother and I will not be safe. We will probably need to go into hiding this Summer. But I am not sitting back and watching. If you can find a safe place for my mother then I will help you fight HIM", Blaise says

"My parents are in danger because dad is a Muggle-Born and mum is a Pure-Blood. So if you can provide safety for them. I will help fight too", Tracey says

"My _father_ wants me to join him. But my mum and myself don't want too. If you can offer us protection we will help you wherever we can. Potter my father abuses me when I don't do the Dark Arts. I am more of a grey area person and so is Mum", Draco says

"My _relatives _abuse me. If you say if true prove it", Harry says

"You can't be thinking of buying this?" Ron asks

"Everyone deserves a chance. We need to work together to defeat Tom", Harry says

"Tom?" Daphne asks

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort. He has a Muggle father", Harry says

"Hypocrite", Blaise says

"I know a place we can go to talk this through. A place where we can't get caught", Harry says

"Where?" Astoria asks

"The Chamber of Secrets. Dobby", Harry calls

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asks

"Can you take us to the girls bathroom on the second floor?" Harry asks

"Dobby can Harry Potter sir. Will others be coming?" Dobby asks

"Everyone here will be coming. Once you drop us off can you get Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom?" Harry asks

"Will do Harry Potter sir. Everyone take hold", Dobby says

"Come on everyone", Harry says taking Dobby's hand

The others hold on too Dobby and Dobby takes them to the second floor bathroom then leaves to get the other two.

"Why are we in the girls bathroom Potter?" Draco asks

"To go to a safe place. Just wait for Neville and Luna", Harry says

Luna and Neville come in with Dobby.

"Thanks Dobby. I will call you later", Harry says

"Why are Malfoy and those here?" Neville asks nervously

"Because this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. We are going down there. It is safe. I need to check it anyway for stuff that might be useful", Harry says

"How do we get in?" Tracey asks

"Harry speaks Parseltongue. You need to speak Parseltongue to open the Chamber", Hermione says

"_Open up"_, Harry hisses in Parseltongue

"So how do we get down there?" Daphne asks

"Try stairs in Parseltongue", Hermione suggests

"_Stairs, torches", _Harry hisses

It groans and stairs appear and torches line the walls.

"I said stairs and torches. Thought we might need some light", Harry says, "Lets go down before we get caught"

They all head down the stairs.

"Holy…", Draco swears looking at the skin of the Basilisk

"Trust me that was when it shred. The body it in the main chamber. But we will have to explore another time", Harry says

Harry and Hermione get rid of all the bones and rumble.

"This way", Harry says leading them farer into the chamber to a door with snakes on it, "_Open up"_

The doors hiss and open. Hermione pales at the Basilisk.

"You know you can harvest parts of a Basilisk for lots of Galleons", Daphne says

"I will think about it", Harry says

"Harry there is a door over here", Neville says

"_Open up"_, Harry hisses

The door opens to find a cosy room fire light books where on the shelves. There was a painting on the wall a moving painting.

"Hello", Harry says

"So you found my chamber?" the man asks

"So your Salazar Slytherin?" Harry asks

"Yes. You must be my heir to access this chamber. What is your name?" Salazar asks

"Harry Potter. I am 14", Harry says, "These are my friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and the others I haven't worked out if their friends yet. They are Draco Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini"

"We are Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and I of course am Salazar Slytherin", Salazar says

"You Harry Potter are our heir we can feel it", Rowena says

"I am going to Gringotts in the morning to find out", Harry says shocked

"You will find it about us. To claim the Lordship you need to be emancipated. The Goblins can get you emancipated but you have to do an inheritance test. Then there our tests and gifts from us. Some other ancient vaults have gifts to give too", Godric says

"Thanks for the knowledge. Should I know anything about these books?" Harry asks

"Some of them are in Parselscript. You will find interesting things in those books", Salazar says

"Is there any way to tell if someone is being truthful?" Hermione asks

"There is a potion in that cabinet of there. It is clear. If it goes red the person is lying if it goes yellow the person is telling the truth", Salazar says

"What about these other potions?" Hermione asks looking in the cupboard

"You can talk to them about them about the potions when I got to Gringotts. Lets just see if everyone is telling the truth", Harry says

Hermione pours the potion into the dish.

"Who wants to go first?" Harry asks

"I will go", Draco says

"Are you allied with Voldemort?" Harry asks

"No. My father is. My mother and I are in the grey area. We promise to ally ourselves with you for protection. We have no attention of hurting or betraying you", Draco says

The potion goes yellow.

"He is telling the truth", Helga says

The others all get positive reactions too.

"Ok we will start again. I will try and find a safe place for your families", Harry promises

"You are the Lord of the House of Potter and probably the founders you probably have a good protective place. Just ask the goblins", Neville says

"I will ask them. Does this fireplace have floo?" Harry asks the founders

"Yes just say the common room and to come back the Slytherin's Den Basilisk. And you will come back here", Salazar says

"Thank you. You guys head up to bed. Ron, Hermione, Neville I need you to cover for me today. While I go to Gringotts", Harry says

"Will do. What are you going to do till morning?" Hermione asks

"I am going to explore the chamber a bit more", Harry says

"Floo powder is on the mantle", Helga says

The others leave and Harry was left alone.

"To you know of Tom Riddle? Otherwise known as Voldemort he sent your Basilisk against the Muggle-Born's in the school. I had to kill it", Harry reveals

"I am sorry to hear that. Did she leave an egg?" Salazar asks

"An egg?" Harry asks

"Yes. Basilisk's whether female or male can have eggs. Basilisk's can also turn off their death glare. If you find an egg you can probably bond to it and make it your familiar. Especially if you become the Lord of Hogwarts", Salazar says

"I will have a look around. Thank you", Harry says

Harry searches the chambers and comes across an egg. He carries it back into the room with the founders.

"How long till it hatches?" Harry asks Salazar

"Not long now. Just keep the egg warm", Salazar says, "Talk to it a bit so it knows you"

"_I am Harry. Hopefully you will be my familiar. Now when you hatch you can't kill anyone unless I say. Your going to be a good Basilisk"_, Harry hisses at the egg

The egg shakes a bit.

Harry grabs a blanket and lies down to sleep in the warm chambers.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

* * *

Harry wakes up and floo's to the Gryffindor common room. He sneaks into his dorms and grabs a change of clothes and has a shower. Once he had his invisibility cloak and map. Harry calls for Dobby.

"Gringotts please Dobby", Harry says quietly

"Right away Harry Potter", Dobby says taking Harry's hand and they disappear to Gringotts

Harry has his hood up and goes up to the desk.

"Harry Potter to see Ragnok", Harry says

"Right this way Mr Potter", Griphook

"How have you been Griphook?" Harry asks as they walk

"Been good Mr Potter. You remembered my name", Griphook states

"It is only polite to remember people's names. I like to treat people equally", Harry says

"This is Ragnok's office", Griphook says

"Griphook I would like you there", Harry says

Griphook looks surprised.

"I know you Griphook", Harry says

"Very well. Since you have asked for me", Griphook says opening the doors

"Mr Potter I am Ragnok. Potter Estate Manager. Griphook you may leave", Ragnok says

"I have asked Griphook to stay", Harry says

"Very well. Now as we said in your monthly statements…", Ragnok says

"I never got any monthly statements", Harry interrupts

"Do you know your parents WILL?" Ragnok asks

"No I don't", Harry says

"There has been wrongs to you. You should have gotten your monthly statements and your parents WILL you should have got when you turned 11", Ragnok says

"Can you find out who have been taking my monthly statements?" Harry asks

"Yes we will. Griphook will you see to this?" Ragnok asks

"Ragnok how do I go about being emancipated? Without anyone knowing" Harry asks

"Emancipation is confidential. As long as you can prove you financially able to support yourself. They would have no reason not to emancipate you. We just give them how much is in your vaults. And the statement you have no one else to go too. And they will make their decision", Ragnok says

"How long before I know if I am emancipated?" Harry asks

"Within an hour. The first thing you do is an inheritance test. Then when we are waiting for your emancipation to come back we will read the Potter's WILL", Ragnok says

"Sounds like a plan. So what do I need for the inheritance test?" Harry asks

"7 drops of blood in this potion. The names as well as you full name will appear on the parchment", Ragnok says, "It will also tell you if it is from your fathers or your mothers side"

Harry was handed a dagger and he cut himself putting 7 drops of blood into the potion. Ragnok pours the potion onto the parchment.

"It looks like you will be emancipated with the amount of Lordships you will get. Your mother looks like she was adopted. Here have a look", Ragnok says handing the list to Harry

_**Inheritance Test**_

_**Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter**_

_**Confirmed Lordships**_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Highnoon (Mother's Side: Fey)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Summers (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Moore (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Bore (Father's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Holmes (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Bolden (Mother's Side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Reichenbach (Father's Side)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_Potter Vault_

_Peverell Vault_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_Slytherin Vault_

_Merlin Vault_

_Highnoon Vault_

_Summers Vault_

_Moore Vault_

_Bore Vault_

_Holmes Vault_

_Bolden Vault_

_Reichenbach Vault_

_Noble Vault_

_Nixon Vault_

_Aleaf Vault_

_Riversteam Vault_

"All these are mine?" Harry asks

"Yes. The Highnoon line is connected to the Royal Summer Court Fey Family. They are your distant relatives", Ragnok says

"How much are in these vaults?" Harry asks

"Let me just get the paperwork for each vault and I can show you", Ragnok says leaving

Before returning in ten minutes with three other goblins plus Griphook.

"These are Nignet, Izzisel and Cortleg. Nignet is the Highnoon Account Manager, Izzisel is the Peverell Account Manager and Cortleg is the Reichenbach Account Manager. After you are emancipated you can choose your managers for each account. Now I have sent of the forms for you to be emancipated. We should here back within half an hour. They judge on the wealth of the person emancipating not the name. The name is not on the information that was given to them", Ragnok says

"Thank you Ragnok", Harry says

"Now I have your parents WILL. Do you want to hear it?" Ragnok asks

"I would like too. But first why wasn't it executed in the first place?" Harry asks

"It was sealed by head of the Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore", Ragnok says

"Ok I am ready to hear the WILL", Harry says

_**Last Will and Testament of**_

_**Lord James Charlus William Christopher Potter**_

_**And**_

_**Lily Rosalie Celina Evans**_

_We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

_In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

_To Sirius Orion Cygnus Black III we leave 1,000,000 Galleons. Padfoot look after Harry._

_To Remus John Lupin we leave 2,000,000 Galleons. Moony we are sorry we thought you were the spy._

_To Franklin Alexzander Longbottom we leave 5,000 Galleons._

_To Alice Marilyn Smith we leave 5,000 Galleons_

_To our godson Neville Franklin Alexzander Longbottom we leave 70,000 Galleons for when he turns 17 and a farer 20,000 Galleons in a trust vault to re-fil ever year till he turns 17_

_To Peter Patrick Pettigrew our secret keeper we leave 1,000,000 Galleons if he is the one to betray us as said secret keeper then the following part is void and he is to be locked in an anti-Animagus cell in Azkaban_

_To Eileen Sally Prince we leave 1,000,000 Galleons and a promise that you can stay where you are in safety._

_To Severus Tobias Snape we leave 100,000 Galleons. Sev I forgive you always have_

_To Petunia Cassandra Evans we leave 100,000 pounds on the condition she leaves Vernon Dursley._

_To our nephew Dudley Alvin Dursley we leave 50,000 pounds for when he turns 17._

_All the remaining assets go to our son Harry James Charlus William Christopher Potter._

_In custody of Harry we leave the follow people in order:_

_Sirius Orion Black (Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (Adopted Uncle)_

_Franklin Alexzander Longbottom and Alice Marilyn Longbottom (Godmother)_

_Queen Tatiana of the Summer Court Fey (Distant Relation)_

_Eileen Sally Prince_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Minerva Isobel McGonagall_

_Amelia Susan Bones_

_Augusta Nirvana Longbottom_

_Alastor Ivan Moody_

_Molly Patricia Prewett and Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_Andromeda Selene Tonks and Theodore Derrick Tonks_

_Under no circumstances but if she is not with her husband is Petunia Dursley to have custody of our son Harry. She only gets custody of Harry when Vernon Dursley is not in the picture. He is the worse sort of Muggle imaginable. And he will make Petunia be mean to our son._

_Signed_

_Lord James Charlus William Christopher Potter_

_Lady Lily Rosalie Celina Evans Potter_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Ragnok Tanksog as Witness_

_Lord Franklin Alexzander Longbottom_

_Lady Alice Marilyn Longbottom_

_Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"He knew I wasn't meant to go to the Dursley's and that Pettigrew was the traitor not Sirius", Harry says angrily

"Your Aunt Petunia is not allowed the money unless she divorces Vernon Dursley. Your mother said Petunia was a nice person but is being manipulated by Mr Dursley. Lady Potter may have been adopted but she loved your Aunt still like a sister", Ragnok says

"Has Dumbledore taken any money out of any of my accounts?" Harry asks

"Let's have a look. Ever since your parents death he has taken 5,009,900 Galleons out of the Potter Account for the Order of the Phoenix, a farer 2,000,111 Galleons for himself for your care", Ragnok says

"I would like all keys discontinued and a new one made. I would be the only person to open my vaults if I am emancipated. Maybe at a later date I will get the money back", Harry says

"Very well. Here is your total bank statement", Ragnok says handing over his statement

Harry begins to read.

_**Total Account**_

_**Harry James Charlus William Christopher Potter**_

_**Liquid Holdings**_

_Potter Trust Vault_

_50,000 Galleons, 10,000 Sickles and 5,000 Knuts to re-fill every year till child turns 17_

_Potter Vault_

_3,106,918,817 Galleons, 798,000 Sickles 100,000 Knuts_

_Peverell Vault_

_675,908,000 Galleons, 22,222 Sickles, 1,000 Knuts_

_Gryffindor Vault_

_12,908,816,172 Galleons, 1,007,181 Sickles, 451,187 Knuts_

_Hufflepuff Vault_

_10,916,009,172 Galleons, 2,198,182 Sickles, 182,678 Knuts_

_Ravenclaw Vault_

_11,176,836,827 Galleons, 67,712,827 Sickles_

_Slytherin Vault_

_12,698,917,280 Galleons, 182,282 Sickles, 78,090 Knuts_

_Merlin Vault_

_20,972,917,185 Galleons, 1,186,725 Sickles 100,897 Knuts_

_Highnoon Vault_

_1,008,765,454 Galleons, 67,987 Sickles, 5,987 Knuts_

_Summers Vault_

_198,674,986 Galleons, 11,908 Sickles, 20,000 Knuts_

_Moore Vault_

_100,657 Galleons_

_Bore Vault_

_9,865,741 Galleons, 35,753 Sickles_

_Holmes Vault_

_99,975 Galleons, 200 Knuts_

_Bolden Vault_

_4,431,097 Galleons, 400,987 Sickles, 1,964 Knuts_

_Reichenbach Vault_

_6,913,013 Galleons, 581,084 Sickles_

_Noble Vault_

_100,000 Galleons_

_Nixon Vault_

_777,777 Galleons 77,777 Sickles_

_Aleaf Vault_

_98,908 Sickles, 12,019 Knuts_

_Riversteam Vault_

_No Liquid Holdings_

Harry was stunned by how much he is worth. He never dreamed of having so much money. That is when a paper airplane comes in.

_Congratulations Young Lord. Your application for emancipation has been approved immediately. All properties our yours. Enclosed is your certificate with all the normal protective spells. Please keep this for your records. The tracking spell on your registered wand has been cancelled._

_Carolina Right_

_Child Representative_

_England Ministry of Magic_

"Congratulations Lord Potter", Ragnok says

"Please still call me Harry. What do I have to do now?" Harry asks

"Well you claim your vaults and gifts from your ancestors. We will have all other information ready when you our done. Griphook will show you to the Inheritance Vault just say the name of the family you want to claim. You should if your accepted get a ring. All rings will merge into one. To have a pacific one showing just tap your wand on it and say the name of the house", Ragnok says

"Thank you Ragnok. I will do my inheritance now", Harry says

"Right this way Lord Potter", Griphook says

"Please still call me Harry", Harry says to Griphook as they walk

"Very well Harry. Through these doors is the book of inheritance. Your can claim your inheritance in any order", Griphook says

"Thank you", Harry says going into the black room where a book was lit up

He was ready to claim his inheritance. He was looking forward to Dumbledore not being able to manipulate him anymore. He can work for the good of all magical beings…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry approaches the book and touches it.

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter", Harry says

James Potter steps forth.

"Son", James says

"Dad", Harry says

"Harry as heir of Potter, you will receive the abilities and knowledge on how to act proper and worthy of your new station. You will receive the unique knowledge of how to use your power to complete your goals and carry out your ambitions. You will also have the knowledge of battle transfiguration. These are gifts for you my son from your ancestors. Harry there is a Castle a special castle the adds to it the more titles you get. All your ancestors portraits are there. Come to your mother and I when you finish claiming your inheritance", James says

"Does the Castle have a name?" Harry asks

"The name is for the Lord to pick. I should tell you Eileen Prince is currently under the Potter protection at the Castle. Look after her. She is Severus's mother", James says

"I will Dad", Harry says

"See you soon", James says fading

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell", Harry says

"I am Ignotus Peverell. I have sensed you and you truly are the heir of Peverell my gift to you is the knowledge of your ancestors and the ability of being about to use the elements fire, air, water and earth. My portrait is at the Castle. I will see you there", Ignotus says leaving

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor", Harry says

"You have proven yourself worthy of a Gryffindor. I accept your claim as I said in the Chamber. As heir of Gryffindor, you will receive the abilities of swordsmanship, unlocking of your Animagus forms and the ability to talk to Hogwarts. You will receive the unique knowledge of how to use your powers. At the Castle there is also a portrait of me there I will help you learn about your powers", Godric says

"Thank you Godric Gryffindor", Harry says

"See you soon", Godric says disappearing

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw", Harry says

"As I sensed in the Chamber you are worthy to be my heir. As heir of Ravenclaw, you will have my intelligence. You will find that you can quickly read and digest most knowledge. You will also have the talent of feeling aura's or magic", Rowena says

"Thank you Rowena Ravenclaw", Harry says

"I will see you at the Castle. As I also have a portrait there. I would recommend you go there. See you soon my heir", Rowena says

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff", Harry says

"I have already decided you are my heir. As heir of Hufflepuff I give you the instinctual knowledge of the art of healing and spells thereof. I also give you the ability to talk to animals and know everything about magical creatures. And the knowledge of wards", Helga says

"Thank you Helga Hufflepuff", Harry says

"My pleasure. I will see you at the Castle", Helga says

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin", Harry says

"I have already said you are worthy of being my heir. As heir of Slytherin I give you the gift of Occlumency and Legilimency. Also I give your line the ability of Parselmouth and Parselmagic. I also gift you so you can give who you deem worthy the gift of Parselmouth so it is not lost", Salazar says

"Thank you Salazar Slytherin", Harry says

"I will instruct you at the Castle", Salazar says disappearing

"I, Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter claim the right of Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Merlin", Harry says

"I have sensed you. You have a strong since of moral. As heir of Merlin, I give you the gift of Metamorphmagi. You will also have the ability of apparition. You will have the knowledge and the ability to do so perfectly. I also grant you the knowledge of the royal family we serve. I have a picture at the Castle. The Castle is ancient like time. It will serve you well", Merlin says

"Thank you", Harry says

Harry does his others titles gaining more gifts. Once he was done he felt a rush to his magic. He felt all the gifts he had been given. He picks up the Lord ring and slips it on. He walks out with his head held high.

"Lord Potter did everything go as plan?" Griphook asks

"It did Griphook. Now I would like details of my estates and name my estate managers", Harry says

"Ragnok, Nignet, Izzisel and Cortleg are waiting for you in Ragnok's office", Griphook says

"Very well", Harry says

Griphook leads Harry to Ragnok's office.

"You have claimed all your title my Lord", Ragnok says

"I have and now I would like to choose account managers", Harry says, "I would like Griphook to stay"

"Very well. As we told you Nignet is currently in charge of the Highmoon estate. Izzisel is currently in charge of the Peverell estate. Cortleg is currently in charge of Reichenbach estate and I am in charge of the Potter estate", Ragnok says

"Well I want Griphook in charge of the Slytherin, Moore and Bolden estates. Nignet in charge of the Highmoon, Bore and Hufflepuff estates. I would like Izzisel in charge of the Ravenclaw, Summers and Peverell estates. Corleg in charge of the Reichenbach and Holmes estates. Ragnok I would like you in charge of the Potter, Merlin and Gryffindor estates", Harry says

"Very well Lord Potter", Ragnok says

"Now my ancestors said there was a Castle that goes by the name the Lord chooses. Can I please see that?" Harry asks

"Here is the Castle it is quite large it expands with the titles of the Lord or Lady. I will take you there myself", Ragnok says

"Thank you Ragnok. That will be most appreciated", Harry says

"Do you wish to go now?" Ragnok asks

"Yes please", Harry says

"Till next time my Lord", Griphook says

Ragnok takes Harry's hand and they disappear from Gringotts bank. They appear on a hill overlooking a massive estate. You could see the towers and the forest behind the Castle. And a big beautiful lake.

"This is the Castle. I am only allowed in because I am with you my Lord", Ragnok says

"I can feel the wards they are ancient I can feel them being re-written for my person", Harry says

"I should tell you this place is Unplottable. It is a haven for magical creatures. The mist that surrounds the Castle and grounds is the Evermist a faerie magic to keep evil out", Ragnok says

"Excuse me?" a woman asks

"I am Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter Lord of the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Reichenbach, Highmoon, Summers, Moore, Bore, Holmes and Bolden", Harry says

"My Lord I am Eileen Prince. You're the son of James and Lily Potter?" Eileen asks

"Just call me Harry. And yes I am. Don't worry I know about your deal with my parents. And I will honour it. I just ask for help during these times. Also will you show me the Castle and grounds?" Harry asks

"Of course Harry. Thank you. I am a potion Mistress so I will be able to help you with potions", Eileen says

"Ragnok you may go back to Gringotts I will be fine. Can you organise a security guards for me? I will pick them up in three days. And I am sure Ms Prince will be able to show me around", Harry says

"Till next time My Lord. I will set up a goblin guard force for you", Ragnok says disappearing

"So Ms Prince where do you live on the grounds?" Harry asks

"Please call me Eileen. I live in a cottage that your parents gave me. I use the house elves to get food that I don't grow myself or is not grown on the grounds", Eileen says

"Well Eileen who is my Head House elf?" Harry asks as they walk

"That would be Jeopardy", Eileen says

A house elf pops up at the entrance of the castle. He was dressed in black uniform with a purple and gold stripe.

"I am head elf Jeopardy. Welcome Master", Jeopardy says

"Thank you Jeopardy. Will you help introduce me to my elves? And show me around the castle?" Harry asks

"It would be my honour Master. First want will you name this castle? Each Lord has choose a different name", Jeopardy says

"This Castle will be known as Castle Crystalus", Harry says

"Good name Master", Jeopardy says

"How many floors and towers does this Castle have?" Harry asks

"40 floors. 12 towers. Your suite is the west tower in the west wing. Do you want to meet the house elves?" Jeopardy says

"Yes I want to set some rules", Harry says

"I will go and get them now", Jeopardy says popping away

"Harry house elves like calling their owner Master. It gives house elves a since of family. So don't be too hard on them", Eileen says

"I won't. That is good to know. My knowledge from Helga Hufflepuff basically gives me what house elves feel worthy off", Harry says

House elves appear before Harry lots of them some were old and some were young.

"Master I am Cherokee. I am in charge of the West Wing that includes the West Tower", Cherokee says

"I am Lavara I am head kitchen elf", an older elf says

"I am Demeter I am Head of the Greenhouses", a female elf says

"I am Katyr I work in the Greenhouses too", Katyr says

"I am Twilight I am Head of Grounds", a male elf says

"I am Excalibur Head of Castle security", a male elf says

"I am Essence I am Head of the Library", an old female elf says

"I am Kaleidoscope I am head of the North Wing", Kaleidoscope says

"I am Tsaer I am Head of the South Wing", Tsaer says

"I am Apollo head of the infirmary", Apollo says

"I am Artemis head of the weapons. I make sure all weapons can be used at any time", Artemis says

"I am Hera I am head of the East Wing", Hera says

Others introduce themselves.

"What about you four?" Harry asks the youngest 4 elves

"They are fresh elvings they of, of age to work. They do not have names yet. Normally the paintings give names to house elves. But we knew you were coming so they waited", Ebony says

"We really want you to give us our name", one young elf says

"How about Zeus for you?" Harry asks

"Zeus. I like it thank you", Zeus says smiling

"Athena for you", Harry says to a female young elf

"I like it", Athena says

"Chaos for you", Harry says to the male one

"Chaos thank you Master Chaos will be a good elf", Chaos says

"And Nyx for you", Harry says

"Thank you Master", all four say

"Before I set rules do you all have room for more elves?" Harry asks

"Always Master. We are willing to take in any elves", Jeopardy says

"I have two elves that I want to add to the Castle and I want to ask them to source others. Dobby! Winky!" Harry calls

The two elves pop into the Castle looking nervous.

"The great Harry Potter call Dobby and Winky?" Dobby asks

"Dobby, Winky I am now Lord Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter Lord of the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Reichenbach, Highmoon, Summers, Moore, Bore, Holmes and Bolden. I would like to hirer you two to be part of my elves here at the Castle. I have rules that I will n…", Harry says

"Dobby will be honoured to serve", Dobby says bouncing up and down

"Winky would like to serve too. Dobby says you're a nice Master. Winky wants to work for a nice Master", Winky says

"I Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter Lord of the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Reichenbach, Highmoon, Summers, Moore, Bore, Holmes and Bolden take Dobby and Winky to be my house elves", Harry says

"Dobby accepts the bond", Dobby says jumping up and down

"Winky accepts the bond", Winky says

The bond glows and Dobby and Winky are dressed in black uniform with purple stripes.

"We get clothes?" Winky asks

"Yes. I want all my house elves to look smart. Now here are the rules for all house elves. 1 everyone of you get paid a galleon a week and you can spend it however you want. 2 there will be no punishing yourself. 3 you can wear clothes if you want to. 4 secrecy is important for me so please keep that your working for Harry Potter a secret. Right now it is just Lord of Hogwarts. 5 all of you get days of a year is everyone agreed?" Harry asks

"Yes", they all chores

"Winky I would like you to be Eileen's personal elf", Harry says

"Harry you don't have too", Eileen says

"I want too", Harry says

"Winky will serve Mistress Eileen faithfully with Master Harry", Winky says

"Now Winky, Dobby do you know any other house elves that want a good home?" Harry asks

"There are lost house elves. Dobby can bring some here if you want?" Dobby asks

"Bring them here Dobby I have plenty of room for more elves. Now all elves the third floor of this Castle is yours. Make yourselves at home there", Harry says

"Thank you Master Harry. Master Harry is my generous", Cherokee says

"Now while Dobby brings those elves. Cherokee and Jeopardy will you show me around?" Harry asks

"Of course. Everyone back to work", Jeopardy says

All the elves pop away.

"Master Harry basically the first floor is the formal area. Ballroom, Banquet hall, formal living room, formal meeting room, formal dining hall. There is also a port-key room and a Floo room. That wards can stop people from entering farer into the Castle", Jeopardy says

"First I would like a look at the formal living room", Harry says

"Right this way", Jeopardy says leading Harry to double door he clicks his fingers and the door opens

Harry found the living room to be remarkably well designed. There was pictures moving all around the living room.

"Harry?" a woman says from a portrait

"Mum?" Harry asks

"Oh my baby. Welcome home", Lily says

"Welcome home son. You have really taken charge", James says

"Thanks Dad. So if there things I need to know about the portraits in the Castle?" Harry asks

"Yes we are special portraits able to move into each others pictures. We can also use a limited amount of magic. All the portraits have the ability. We have portraits all over the Castle", Lily says

"So you could teach me and my friends spells?" Harry asks

"Yes we can", Lily says

"This is our grandson?" a woman asks

"Harry this is my mother Euphemia Potter and my father Fleamont Charlus Potter", James says, "My grandfather Henry and my grandmother Dorea Black and his father Christopher. All our relatives have a portrait here. You can learn much from them"

"Pleasure to meet you all. I have just claimed the titles of my birth right", Harry says

"How old are you Harry?" Dorea asks

"14. 15 this July", Harry says

"So young. Why taking the burden so young?" Fleamont asks

Harry explains everything. Soon his ancestors were enraged and so was Eileen who had been listening to the story.

"It is a good thing you got emancipated. You will be great without all that interference", Francine Potter says

"I can't believe Sirius and Remus both are blindly trusting Dumbledore. They need to grow up", James says, "I am sorry they are not there for you"

"It is ok Dad. I never really knew them till third year at Hogwarts anyway", Harry says

"I can see your bonds nephew. They are basically non-existent for Sirius and Remus", Rachael Prewett-Potter says

"Kind of explains why I don't trust them. Anything special I should know about the Castle?" Harry asks

"There is a clock in the foyer. It is of Faerie origin. You can turn back time. But you can't interfere with time outside the Castle. Just set the time and date you want to go back and the clock will take you there and will tell you when you catch up to the real world time", Ainslee Highmoon says

"That will be useful. Thank you. I better complete the tour of the Castle. I looking forward to learning a lot from a lot of you", Harry says

"Where do you want to go now Master Harry?" Jeopardy asks

"Can you show me each floor? I need to check the wards and add wards to pacific rooms", Harry says

"Very well Master Harry. This way", Jeopardy says

Harry starts his look at the Castle…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"Now Master Harry this is the formal ball room. All the formal rooms are on the ground floor. The kitchens are through those doors. All have the newest cooking equipment", Jeopardy says

"Those runes make it so Muggle technology works in the Castle", Cherokee says

"Have we set up any Muggle technology in the Castle?" Harry asks

"We have a movie room on the first floor. Now this way to the floo room. You will have to set the password and wards", Jeopardy says

"Is this the only floo in the Castle?" Harry asks

"No there are more. But blocked off and will need passwords too", Jeopardy says opening the doors to the floo room

"The password for this floo is Dittany", Harry says opening the floo, "Eileen do you want floo connected to your house?"

"No I will be fine using the floo in the Castle", Eileen says

They go out of the floo room and suites of armor stood along the corridors.

"With the armor if the Castle is under attack say call to arms in Latin and all suits will come to life to defend the Castle", Jeopardy says

"Ok. What else is on this floor or below?" Harry asks

"This way to go below", Jeopardy says leading them to a staircase the spiraled down woods.

"What is down here?" Harry asks

"The Vault, potions lab and potions storage. Cells. And the escape tunnels for the people living in the Castle. The dwarfs and goblins made them. The Vault holds all of your possessions that are not in Gringotts. This way to the Vault Master", Jeopardy says

Jeopardy leads them deeper into the underground.

"The wards recognise you as Lord of the Castle the vault will open for you", Jeopardy says, "Put your hand on the wall and it will open"

Harry does what Jeopardy says and puts his hand on the wall. It groans and changes. It opens to find a lot of lost treasure.

"How do I lock it again?" Harry asks

"Just will the bricks to close", Jeopardy says

Harry does that and it quickly closes again making it look just like a wall.

"Can you show me the upper floors now?" Harry asks

"Of course Master Harry. Do you want to look at the library first?" Jeopardy asks

"Yes that will be good", Harry says

Jeopardy leads them to double doors and snaps his fingers and the doors open to find a massive, huge library. It was 15 stories tall a fire place at the back. A portrait hung above the fire place.

"What do you think of the library?" Rowena asks from the portrait

"It is great", Harry says

"Master Harry I am Essence head of the library. Would you like to know anything about the library?" Essence asks

"Do you have the newest copies of books and what other topics have you got?" Harry asks

"We have the newest copies of books Master. It comes out of your vaults every time there is a new book. There are journals from all your ancestors. All your ancestors kept a journal. They are put on the shelf when they die. Master Salazar has books in Parselscript in one section. Is there a particular book you are looking for?" Essence asks

"I am looking for books on Basilisks and books on law and the Ministry", Harry says

"Master Salazar wrote a book on basilisks. Here is the book on basilisks, law and the contract that the Ministry of Magic is meant to have with the royal house of the United Kingdom", Essence says handing over three thick books

"Thank you Essence you have been really helpful", Harry says

"Harry there are also books about the Dark Arts. This Castle has always been a grey area. Not all spells are light and they are not exactly dark either same with the dark spells can be used to help", Rowena says

"I will take that advice and use it. Your right all spells can be used for the light and dark. So we will keep this Castle a grey area", Harry says

"I can teach you potions that are defensive. I am not a Master potion maker like my son", Eileen says

"You have a son? What is his name?" Harry asks

"He is a Death Eater. I wish he never joined he-shall-not-be-named", Eileen says

"What is his name? Does he know your alive?" Harry asks

"He doesn't know I am alive. His name is Severus Snape", Eileen says

"He is not a Death Eater he is a spy for the light. I probably owe my life to him more then I realize", Harry says

"I wish I could see him. But it is just too dangerous", Eileen says

"I will work something out. It is safe here. I will give him a port-key too here. He could need it to get out of Voldemort's liar quick. Jeopardy do I have an infirmary?" Harry asks

"Yes you do Master. This way. It is on the second floor east wing", Jeopardy says

Jeopardy leads them to east wing and to the doors that say infirmary.

"Hello Master I am Apollo. Head of the Infirmary", Apollo says

"How many beds are in the infirmary?" Harry asks Apollo

"300 beds Master. The infirmary was created with space within space", Apollo says

"Do you have all healing equipment?" Harry asks

"Yes Master. I am a Master at healing. Miss Eileen is good too", Apollo says

"I am going to make a port-key keyed into the wards that I just placed around the infirmary. They will tell me when this person enters the wards of the infirmary. It is quite possible he will be badly hurt", Harry says

"Apollo will be ready Master Harry", Apollo says

"Thank you. If you need anything else please let me know", Harry says

"I will Master. Mistress Helga helps out with the healing too", Apollo says

"That is good to know. Thank you. Jeopardy can you show me other places in the Castle now?" Harry asks

"I can Master. Do you want to see your tower?" Jeopardy asks

"Yes please", Harry says

Jeopardy shows Harry around the Castle till they get to the West Tower.

"This is the Lord of the Castle suite. It will need a password", Jeopardy says

The portrait had a lion and bear on it.

"Valliant can be the password", Harry says

The door to the tower opens Harry goes in and is wowed at how big it is. The tower had a fire and chairs. Pictures on the wall.

"Is there floo connected here?" Harry asks

"Yes Master. The floo is connected to the picture so the password will be the same", Jeopardy says, "Bedroom is upstairs. Bathroom attached is big bath tub and shower. Crafted marble it is made out off"

Harry goes up the stairs and looks around the bedroom. It was a 4 poster king canopy bed. With gold and black covers.

"It is hand crafted Master. You also have a walk in closet over there", Jeopardy says

"I am going to go shopping soon. So I will fill up the walk in closet with clothes then. So the bathroom is through there?" Harry asks pointing at the door

"Yes Master. This bathroom is crafted marble", Jeopardy says opening the door

Harry looked at the bathroom it was huge. It was black, white and gold marble. The taps had animals as the taps.

"Zea is one of the laundry house elves. She collects the laundry several times a day. She maintains the clean towels and Cherokee maintains everything else in this tower. But you can have a personal house elf", Jeopardy says

"I will think about it. Has Dobby returned with those lost house elves?" Harry asks Jeopardy

"Yes they are waiting in the entrance hall", Jeopardy says

"Let's head back down and I will met them. Are there magical creatures in protection on the grounds?" Harry asks as they walk back downstairs

"Yes unicorns and other rare magical creatures that are need extinction. There are also other wildlife in the forest for the creatures to hunt", Jeopardy says, "You have stables with horses in them and Eversteeds, Pegasus and Hippogriffs"

"I will have a look at them later. I plan to turn this Castle into a safe haven to train to face Tom", Harry says

"Sounds good Master", Jeopardy says

Harry and Eileen arrive in the entrance hall to find a dozen or so elves looking like they had been abused.

"Dobby bought house elves from bad homes. Told them Dobby had a good Master", Dobby says

"I am Lord Henry James Charlus William Christopher Potter Lord of the houses of Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, Reichenbach, Highmoon, Summers, Moore, Bore, Holmes and Bolden. Now here are the rules for all house elves. 1 everyone of you get paid a galleon a week and you can spend it however you want. 2 there will be no punishing yourself. 3 you can wear clothes if you want to. 4 secrecy is important for me so please keep that your working for Harry Potter a secret. Right now it is just Lord of Hogwarts. 5 all of you get days of a year is everyone agreed?" Harry asks

"Yes", the house elves says

"Introduce yourselves one at a time and I will bond with you", Harry says

"I am Vena", a female elf says

"I take Vena to be my elf", Harry says

"Vena accepts the bond", Vena says

Vena's uniform is black and purple more fitting for a female elf then what she had been wearing before.

"I am Digby", a male elf says

"I take Digby to be my elf", Harry says

"Digby accepts the bond", Digby says

"I am Nectar", a female elf says nervously

"I take Nectar to be my personal house elf", Harry says

"Really? Personal?" Nectar says

"Yes. I need a personal house elf. You can have a go at it and see how you handle it", Harry says

"Nectar accepts the bond and will be the best house elf Nectar can be", Nectar says

"I am sure you will be Nectar", Harry says smiling

Nectar had black, purple and silver on showing she was a personal elf.

"I am Simba", a young elf says

"Simba you can be part of the Castle Defences. So I take Simba to be my elf", Harry says

"Simba accepts the bond", Simba says

"I am Ambrosia I am good with books", Ambrosia says

"Well then you can work in the library. I accept Ambrosia as my house elf", Harry says

"Ambrosia accepts the bond", Ambrosia says

Harry does a few more elves.

"Ok now Jeopardy will show you around with everyone. I need to get back to Hogwarts", Harry says

"Nectar will go with you Master Harry", Nectar says

"Just remain invisible. Dobby you go back to Hogwarts and play the part of a spy for me. Dumbledore won't know I bonded you to my houses. Eileen I will see you soon. The wards have been re-done. I am going back to Gringotts in 3 days I will take you with me in disguise and you can pick out a familiar", Harry says

"Thank you Harry", Eileen says

"See you soon son", James says from the picture with Lily

"See you Dad, See you Mum", Harry says stepping into the floo and flooing to the Chamber of Secrets to meet his friends…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry arrives in the Chamber of Secrets to see his friends looking at books. Hermione was talking with Draco and they seemed to be getting along.

"Harry how did it go?" Hermione asks noticing him

"Mate you look different", Ron says

"Well I had more than the Potter inheritance to claim. A lot more", Harry says

Harry tells them about which families he inherited.

"Holy Merlin! Your richer then Lucius", Draco says

"I am the richest person in Europe I know that much. Now there is a place I got which is safe I will show you it soon. It is a castle and called Castle Crystalus. This place is huge. More than enough room for everyone. It has portraits of all my ancestors. They can perform magic from inside them. They have agreed to teach us some things", Harry says

"How can they preform magic?" Hermione asks

"They didn't explain. When we go there you can ask them", Harry says

"What protection does it have?" Tracey asks

"The best. It is Unplottable and I can feel the wards alive around me it is like if anyone means the people invited into the Castle harm the wards will kill them", Harry says

"We will have to see this place", Hermione says

"I suppose I can take you in three days when I am getting my Goblins guards. The floo is connected. It will give me a chance to give you all emergency port-keys to the castle. I also want to go to the elves auction. I want to save more elves from abuse", Harry says

"How many elves does this Castle have?" Hermione asks frowning

"Hermione I won't be freeing these elves", Harry says remembering what Eileen said to him

"Why? They deserve to be free!" Hermione says

"Eileen says House elves like calling their owner Master. It gives house elves a since of family. I gave them a few rules…", Harry says

"RULES!" Hermione shouts

"Hermione just listen!" Harry says

Hermione goes quiet crossing her arms.

"Rule 1 every one of them gets paid a galleon a week and they can spend it however they want. Rule 2 there will be no punishing themselves. Rule 3 they can wear clothes if they want to. Rule 4 secrecy is important for me so please keep that to themselves working for Harry Potter a secret. And rule 5 all of them get days of a year. Hermione they have a uniform to wear anyway. Just wait too you see it. They are happy", Harry says

"I don't know how to except that", Hermione says

"Nectar!" Harry calls

Nectar his personal house elf appears. She was wearing black and purple top and a silver skirt. Hermione looks shocked.

"Is that want they all wear?" Ron asks curious

"No. They have different colours for different positions", Harry says, "Nectar these are my friends. Hermione, Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, and Astoria. They will not harm you. Everyone this is Nectar my personal house elf"

"Hello Nectar. Are you happy?" Hermione asks

"Very happy Mistress Hermione. I was a lost elf before Master Harry took me in", Nectar says

"Lost elf?" Hermione asks

"An elf without a home", Draco says softly

"Now everyone we need to think of allies. I think Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley will be ok to tell. Susan's Aunt is the only one she has left so we will see if she wants protection. Try finding people that need protection or what to fight in this war. Also ask the Muggle-Born's. Say I will protect their families. Hermione I am going to move your parents to the Castle Crystalus", Harry says

"They will never do that. They love their dental clinic", Hermione says

"We will build them one on the lands of the Castle. With all the Muggles that will be there they will want a dentist. Do you want to go now?" Harry asks

"Ok. Just give me an hour to prepare. I will try and convince them", Hermione says leaving the room to grab her stuff

"Harry, Millicent has declared herself not a Death Eater. She is in danger from the Death Eaters in our house", Draco says

"Dobby!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Dobby asks

"Can you go and get Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nectar please go with Draco to get Millicent", Harry says

"We will Master", Nectar and Dobby says bowing

"And be discreet", Harry says

"We will", they say leaving

"Ron you can go and get Fred, George and Ginny", Harry says

"Ok if I use the floo?" Ron asks

"Sure. Get Dean Thomas while your at it and Colin and Dennis Creevey", Harry says

"I will. Be back in a minute", Ron says flooing away

"So are we going to use this chamber for headquarters at Hogwarts?" Neville asks

"I think we will. Will that be ok Salazar?" Harry asks Salazar in the portrait

"Yes it is fine your now the Lord of Hogwarts. Everything will react to you. Even the creatures in the forest", Salazar says

"Thanks for telling me that. I didn't know that", Harry says

"You are also liaison to the Throne of Britain. When you have stepped up you will need to see the current ruling monarch", Rowena says

"Thanks. I will see them next week. I will write out a letter now", Harry says

"How do you know how to write with such elegance for a Queen?" Daphne asks

"It came with my heritage. I know exactly what to say", Harry says writing the letter neatly and politely

That's when Dobby comes back with Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Draco comes with Millicent, and Ron comes with George, Fred, Ginny, Dean, Colin and Dennis.

"Just on minute", Harry says sealing the letter with his seal

Hedwig on her perch flies over and Harry gives her the letter.

"For the Queen's eyes only", Harry says

"_Yes. I will make sure it is delivered"_, Hedwig says

"_Thank you"_, Harry says in owl language

"Harry you just spoke owl", Ron says

"It was a heritage gift. Now everyone I need to ask you a question and swear an oath after I explain things otherwise I will wipe your memories", Harry says

"First where are we?" Susan asks

"The Chamber of Secrets", Harry says

Harry explains everything to them. They are shocked and excited.

"You will really protect my mother?" Millicent asks

"Yes if she swears an oath", Harry says

"So our parents will live in a Castle", Colin says grinning

"On the grounds. I am building a village on the land", Harry says

"We will give you an oath Harry", Susan says doing anything to protect her Aunt

"Then all of you say an oath to me", Harry says

They all say one vowing to be loyal in return for safety for their families.

"Deal", Harry says making the vow

"Harry I am ready", Hermione says coming back

"Ron, Draco the rest explain to the new ones everything. Come up with ideas with your brothers. I'll be back as soon as possible. I want to go to the Grangers and my Aunt Petunia. She has a spell on her which I will lift. I should be back in a few hours", Harry says

"We will be fine. They can help us pick people that need protecting", Neville says, "Oh and can my Grandmother, Mum and Dad come to the Castle?"

"Sure. I will have the goblins see if they can cure your parents", Harry says

"You don't have too", Neville says

"I will. You deserve to have your parents back. Now Hermione and I better go", Harry says taking Hermione's hand

"What are you doing?" Hermione asks

"Apparting us", Harry says

"You don't know apparting", Hermione says

"Part of my heritage. And I know where I am going", Harry says, "Hold on this might make you sick the first time"

They disappear from the Chamber of Secrets Harry not noticing the egg was hissing…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

**Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

Harry appears outside a house in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood. Harry could tell that Hermione was dizzy proven a moment later with her throwing up. Harry waves his wand and the mess disappears.

"Alright now Mione?" Harry asks amused

"How come you didn't throw up?" Hermione asks

Harry shrugs, "It is part of me. Now is this your parents house?"

"Yes. I will show you in. My parents will not be expecting me", Hermione says walking up to the front door and opening it, "Mum! Dad! You home?"

"Hermione?" a man asks coming into the room

"Hey Dad", Hermione says hugging him

"Hermione why aren't you at school?" a woman asks

"I have to talk to both of you", Hermione says

"Who is this?" Hermione's Mum asks

"I am Lord Henry Potter. Or Harry Potter. Hermione is my best friend", Harry says

"I am Dan Granger", Dan says shaking Harry's hand

"I am Jean Granger. Our Hermione has told us all about you", Jean says smiling at Harry

"I have found out more about myself now. We need to talk", Harry says

"Would you like some tea?" Jean asks

"That would be great Mrs Granger", Harry says smiling

"Call me Jean", Jean says placing tea in front of Harry

"Call me Dan", Dan says

"All right", Harry says, "Hermione you want to start?"

"Mum, Dad war is brewing in the Wizarding world. The Dark Lord Voldemort is back", Hermione explains

"This Voldemort is one that killed your parents?" Jean asks Harry

"Yes. He returned a few weeks ago. He is still weak but he won't remain that way for long", Harry says

"Why have you come here?" Dan asks

"Well I need allies. But I don't want their families in danger. So I am offering safety for their families at my castle. You need to understand I am very powerful and have many titles. I have the power to protect you all", Harry says

"Mum, Dad I plan on fighting. Please take Harry up on his offer of protection", Hermione begs

"What about our practice?" Dan asks

"With the amount of Muggles and others that will be under my protection I am willing to have you open a dental practice at the castle on the grounds. I will be building a village there. You have time to make up your minds. But you need to do so before Summer. We need to make sure your all safe", Harry explains

"Please do it Mum, Dad", Hermione says

"Hermione I will let you talk to your parents in private. I am going to see my Aunt. I will be back soon", Harry says, "Thank you for the Tea. I will let you all talk"

"Thank you Harry. Do you want us to see you out?" Jean asks

"No I will apparate from here. I'll be back soon. Maybe 2 hours", Harry says standing up

"That will be fine. Thank you for the time", Dan says

"If you need me Hermione call Nectar. She can find me", Harry says

"See you in 2 hours", Hermione says

Harry turns and apparates out of the Granger household. He appears inside Privet Drive. He could sense that Vernon wasn't here. Only his Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Aunt Petunia", Harry says startling her

"What are you doing here?" Petunia says angrily

Harry starts waving his hand and muttering in Latin to break the spell on his Aunt. Harry feels it break his Aunt's eyes widen.

"Oh my god", Petunia says clutching her head

"It is alright now Aunt Petunia", Harry says

"I am so sorry Harry", Petunia says tears in her eyes

"It was Vernon. He is the one that did it", Harry says

"I should have protected you. Will you forgive me?" Petunia asks

"Your forgiven. But I will never forgive Vernon", Harry starts, "Why do you put up with Vernon and Dudley?"

"I didn't marry for love. I married for money. I will forever regret it and the way I didn't disciple my son", Petunia says with regret

"It is not too late to change", Harry says gently

"Your right. I need to get him away from Vernon but I am scared of Vernon suing me for custody and putting me in a mental hospital. He doesn't even give me money for myself", Petunia confesses

"Aunt Petunia I can help you. I won't let Vernon do that to you. You have my word and my help if you're willing to accept it", Harry offers

Petunia looks at Harry surprised he was offering to help her.

"I can't stay here if I go against Vernon", Petunia says

"I have come into my inheritance early. I am emaciated. I have a Castle called Crystalus Castle. You and Dudley will have a room there. All you have to do is help with the village I am starting on the grounds of the castle", Harry offers

"Your really going to put me and Dudley up after everything I've done?" Petunia asks shocked

"Everyone deserves a second chance. The only thing is my Mum and Dad would like to talk to you", Harry says

"How are they to talk to me?" Petunia asks

"They have a wizard portrait at the castle. They can also perform magic from that portrait. I can't guarantee they won't use spells on you. But they won't kill you", Harry replies

"I guess that is fair. I need to get a lawyer to write up divorce papers", Petunia says

"I will pay for the lawyer. Now you need to pack Aunt Petunia and tell Dudley", Harry says

"Dudley!" Petunia calls her son as Harry sits down to wait

"What?" Dudley asks rudely, "What is that freak doing here?"

"Dudley this behaviour stops now. You will not call your cousin a freak. If you call him any names other than his first name I will take a spoon to your backside", Petunia threatens

"But Mum he is a freak. Dad says so", Dudley says

"Enough! We are leaving pack your bags. I suitcase is all your taking. Now march young man", Petunia orders

"I am not leaving my video games", Dudley says

"Yes you are. It is about time you stop watching and playing games on the TV. Things are now going to change. You will respect me", Petunia says

"Or what?" Dudley says nastily

"Harry can you give me a wooden spoon please?" asks Petunia to Harry who was watching everything

"Of course Aunt Petunia", Harry says waving his wand and a wooden spoon appears

Harry hands the spoon to his Aunt.

"Will this do Aunt Petunia?" Harry asks

"It is perfect thank you Harry", Petunia says taking the spoon from Harry, "Dudley you have 5 seconds to go up those stairs and start packing"

"No I am not going", Dudley yells chucking a tantrum

Harry rolls his eyes at Dudley having a tantrum.

Petunia smacks his backside twice. Causing him to yelp.

"Now move! You have ten minutes to pack", Petunia says sternly

Sulking Dudley runs up the stairs.

"That was great Aunt Petunia. Now you should start packing before Vernon gets home", Harry advises

"I will be quick. Can you supervise Dudley? I know what I am asking. You don't have too", Petunia asks

"I will Aunt Petunia. It is time Dudley and I have a little chat", Harry says getting up

"Let me know if he starts bad mouthing you again. I will fix that", Petunia says

"I can handle it. Go pack", Harry says

"Thank you Harry", Petunia says going to pack

Harry goes up to Dudley's room and sees him sulking and not packing. Harry frowns.

"Dudley you should be packing", Harry states

"Make me", Dudley snarls

"You need to change. You have a good life. A mother that loves you. You just need to respect her more. I will help you change. But if you disrespect your mother again she will use the spoon again. Even I will correct your behaviour", Harry says

"You can't do that!" Dudley exclaims

"Watch me! I am not the same person I was last summer. Now I am allowed to do magic. I am a Lord. You will respect everyone in my castle. You will not call them any names especially not freak. Do I make myself clear?" Harry asks sternly

"Bite me", Dudley says turning around to pack

"Dudley are you ready?" Petunia calls

"Dad will get me mum. I don't want to live with him. You can't make me", Dudley says to his mother as she stands in the door

"You are coming with me. I am not letting you stay in this environment that will turn you into a criminal. Do you want to go to prison?" Petunia asks

"I won't", Dudley says

"Yes you will. Shape up young man and behave. Harry will you pack some on Dudley's things with magic?" Petunia asks her nephew

"Of course", Harry says waving his wand and fitting some of Dudley's things into one suitcase

"Thank you Harry. We better go before Vernon comes", Petunia says

"I will shrink your things. We will go to Diagon Alley and get you whatever you need. Then we will go to my Castle. Is that all right?" Harry asks his Aunt

"That is fine with me", Petunia replies

"I am not going I tell you", Dudley yells

"Young man your on thin ice. Now come on before I smack your backside a number of times. Choose the spoon or coming quietly?" Petunia asks

Harry looks proudly at his Aunt for sticking up for herself.

"Fine. I am not going to like this and the first thing I will do is come home and be with Dad", Dudley states

"I would like to see you try", Harry mutters knowing Dudley won't be able to get out of the castle when he arrives, "Aunt Petunia, Dudley take my hands I am going to apparate us to Diagon Alley"

Petunia immediately takes his hand.

"I am not touching that freak", Dudley says stubbornly

Harry rolls his eyes and quickly grabs Dudley's hand and before he could react apparates them to the Leaky Cauldron. Dudley looks sick. Surprisingly his Aunt seemed to take it well.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley have lunch here I have to go and pick up my best friend Hermione and her parents. I will be back in 30 minutes. Ask Tom for a menu and get what you want. I will pay when I get back", Harry says showing them to a booth

"I can pay", Petunia says

"They don't accept Muggle money here. Don't worry I can more than afford it. Order what you want. I will be back soon", Harry says

"Thank you for everything Harry", Petunia says

"You're welcome Aunt Petunia", Harry says apparting out of the Leaky Cauldron

Harry appears outside the Granger home. Harry knocks on the door to be meet with Hermione.

"My parents are finishing packing they are coming. And so is my Grandmother Mary Dagworth. She knows I am a witch. She is a Nurse. She says she is willing to learn wizarding healing. Is it ok that she comes?" Hermione asks

"It is fine Hermione. Are they ready?" Harry asks

"Nearly. How did it go at your Aunts?" Hermione asks

"Aunt Petunia had a spell on her to make her hate me. I removed it and she has apologised for her behaviour. Her and Dudley are at the Leaky Cauldron having lunch. I am about to take them to Diagon Alley. Would your parents and grandmother like to come?" Harry offers

"I am sure they would. Let's go and ask them", Hermione says leading Harry into the living room

An elderly woman was seated on the couch next to her was a battered old suitcase.

"Gran this is Lord Henry Potter who is offering us a place to stay", Hermione says, "Harry this is my Grandmother Lady Mary Dagworth"

"Please to meet you Ma'am", Harry says politely

"You to Lord Potter. Thank you for offering us a safe place to live. Please call me Mary", Mary says

"As you wish Mary", Harry says smiling

Hermione's parents arrive down the stairs with suitcases full of their stuff. Hermione tells her parents Harry's offer and they accept. Harry warns them about his cousin. But the Grangers said not to worry they would ignore him if he was rude. Harry creates a port-key and tells everyone to take hold. With one last look at the house the Grangers and Mrs Dagworth grab the port-key and disappear from their house. Not to return for a long time…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Sorry it is so long since I updated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter .6. Lord of Hogwarts**

Harry and the Grangers appear in the alleyway beside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Is everyone here?" Harry asks looking at the Grangers

"Yes. How did were you able to make port-keys?" Hermione asks

"Just a skill. Now lets go in", Harry says leading them all into the Leaky Cauldron

Harry spots his Aunt and cousin. His cousin was pouting and his Aunt looked quite happy.

"Have you eaten yet?" Harry asks his Aunt

"Yes I have. It is quite good. Who are they?" Petunia asks

"This is Dan and Jean Granger. Hermione's parents and her Grandmother Lady Mary Dagworth", Harry says, "Dan, Jean, Lady Dagworth and Hermione this is my Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley"

"Pleasure to meet you", Petunia says smiling

"Are you ready to pay Ms?" Tom says

"I will be paying. How much?" Harry asks Tom

"7 Galleons", Tom replies

Harry hands over the 8 galleons.

"Keep the extra. Follow me we will be going to Gringotts", Harry says as he leads them out the back

Harry taps the correct bricks and they all see Diagon Alley. Petunia's eyes widen.

"This is amazing", Petunia says looking around as Harry leads them through

"Glad you like Diagon Alley. This white building is Gringotts. They are run by Goblins. Always be respectable to them. They are great allies", Harry says

Harry walks up to the counter his head held high.

"I need to speak with Ragnok or Griphook", Harry says

"Who is asking?" the goblin sneers

"Lord Potter is asking I suggest you hurry time is Galleons", Harry says not bothered by the Goblins attitude

The goblin quickly bows the Harry and rushes out to find Ragnok or Griphook.

"These are ugly creatures", Dudley says loudly

The goblins look at him with sneers.

"Dudley! I am sorry", Petunia says swatting her sons backside

"I am sorry for what my cousin said", Harry says on Gobbledegook

5 minutes later both goblins arrive. They bow to Harry.

"Lord Potter how can we help you today?" Ragnok asks

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Harry asks

"Of course. Follow me My Lord", Ragnok says leading Harry to one of the nations conference rooms

Taking their seats with Harry pulling the chairs out for the ladies. Dudley stomps into a chair.

"When can we get out of this freak bank?" Dudley asks

Petunia cuffs Dudley.

"I am sorry Lord Goblin for my son", Petunia says

"What can we do for you today Lord Potter?" Ragnok asks

"I need legal council for my Aunt Petunia Evans-Dursley. She wants a divorce. I would like her also tested for potions or curses", Harry replies, "I will pay as you know"

"Of course. Mrs Dursley I will need 13 drops of your blood", Ragnok says holding out a dagger

"It is alright. The cut will heal straight away", Harry assures his Aunt

Petunia nods and takes the dagger and cuts her hand and lets the blood drop. Ragnok and Griphook count the drops and then the cut heals itself. Ragnok mutters a spell and pours the blood and potion onto a piece of parchment. Writing quickly appears.

"Mrs Dursley you do have some curses on you. Look", Ragnok says passing the parchment to Harry

Hermione, Harry and Petunia read the list.

_Blood Test_

_Petunia Cassandra Evans-Dursley_

_Blocks: _

_Magic Block (Totally Blocked)_

_Occlumency Block_

_Wandless Magic (Blocked)_

_Mind-Speaking Blocked (Totally Blocked)_

_Metamorphmagus (Totally Blocked)_

_Animagus (Totally Blocked)_

_Glamour Abilities (Totally Blocked)_

_Curses: _

_Enraging Curse_

_Personality Curse_

_Appearance Curse_

_Magic Hating Curse (Formally been broken)_

_Potions: _

_Long Lasting love Potion_

"Who the hell put these on my Aunt?" Harry asks outraged

"We don't know. But we can break the curses and blocks. We will charge only 50 Galleons", Ragnok replies

"I will give you 100 Galleons to totally free my Aunt. Another thing my Aunt is a Witch?" Harry asks

"No. She is a Fey. We can do an inheritance test for her after we have removed the blocks", Ragnok offers

"How do we get rid of them?" Petunia asks

"Griphook get the strongest cleansing potion we have", Ragnok says

Griphook quickly leaves

"Can I look at my abilities?" Harry asks

"Of course Lord Potter. 13 drops of blood", Ragnok says handing out a clean dagger

Ragnok does the spell and abilities appear on the parchment.

"Here you go my Lord", Ragnok says

_**Abilities Test: **_

_**Harry James Charlus William Christopher Potter**_

_Elements_

_Animagus Forms (All creatures: Phoenix is the main one)_

_Natural Healing_

_Natural Magic_

_Mind-Speaking_

_Wandless Magic_

_Photographic Memory_

_Analytical _

_Occlumency_

_Legilimency_

_Parselmouth_

_Parselmagic_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Seer_

_Spell Inventor_

_The Gift of Tongues_

"That is a big list. Thank you for doing the test. After my Aunt has taken the potion we will Hermione's test then Petunia's legal problem. Is that ok?" Harry asks

"That is fine by me", Petunia says

"We will wait Harry", Hermione says with a gentle small

"Here is the potion that will get rid of all curses, blocks and potions", Griphook says handing the potion to Petunia

Petunia hesitantly picks up the glass and drinks it. She felt her power surge throughout her. Everything now made sense.

"How do I control magic?" Petunia asks

"You need a stone or rune or focus stone or a wand", Hermione answers

"How I am meant to catch up with everyone?" Petunia asks

"I have a woman living on the grounds of my castle. You might help you learn", Harry replies, "Aunt do you want to do an Inheritance Test?"

"I guess I will. What shall I do?" Petunia asks

"7 drops of blood please", Ragnok says

Petunia does what she was told soon they see what her inheritance is.

_**Inheritance Test**_

**Petunia Cassandra Evans**

Confirmed Ladyships

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans (Adopted Parents side)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of le Faye (Mothers side: Morgana Le Faye of the Unseelie Count)_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Pendragon_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Heartlive (Fey: Fathers Side)_

_**Vaults**_

_Evans Vault_

_Le Faye Vault_

_Pendragon Vault_

_Heartlive Vault_

"Well Aunt Petunia have a few vault. What is my Aunt now she had the fae magic unlocked?" Harry asks

"I will run another test. 3 drops of blood is all I need", Ragnok replies

Petunia immediately wanting to know.

"You are 75% Faerie, 15% Witch and 10% Human", Ragnok confirms

"What does this mean to me? I will have everything", Dudley says with greed

"Dudley behave or your getting a spanking when we get to Harry's place", Petunia says firmly

"Now I would my best friend Hermione to do a abilities test and an Inheritance test", Harry says

Hermione cuts her hand and they wait as the writing comes out.

"Here you go Miss Granger", Ragnok says passing over he list

_**Inheritance Test**_

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Confirmed Ladyships

_Noble and Most Ancient house of Dagworth_

_Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Current Lord but might come to be Lady Ravenclaw)_

_**Confirmed Vaults**_

_Dagworth Vault_

_Granger Vault_

_Ravenclaw vault (Locked)_

"Can I look in the Ravenclaw Vault?" Hermione asks

"Later Hermione. Now Ragnok I would like for my Aunt to divorce to an alcoholic and a child beater", Harry says his eyes stormy

"Do you want a abilities test?" Ragnok asks Hermione who nods'

The spell quickly and they looked at the list.

_**Blocks**_

_Magic Core Blocked 75%_

_**Potions**_

_Magic Depriving (Longer Lasting)_

_Confusion Potion (Longer Lasting)_

"Can I please get rid of those potions?" Hermione asks shocked she had potions in her

"Of cause. Take this", Griphook says handi9ng her the potion

"Thank you", Hermione says

"Now I would like it if we get the papers for my Aunt to leave Vernon", Harry says

"We will have the divorce written straight away. Bye the way Lord Potter your guards are ready", Ragnok say

"That is good how much do I owe you?" Harry asks

"300 Galleons". Ragnok says

"Very well. Thanks for everything. We better get going", Harry says

"One last thing Lord Potter we do wands. Something we don't say anything about. But your Aunt needs a Wand. The nation is willing to custom make one for a fee and we also have focus stones", Ragnok replies

"Aunt do you want this?" Harry asks

"I will do it. But are you sure you want to pay? I should", Petunia replies

"It is fine. Please Ragnok we will do a custom wand for my Aunt and I think Hermione and I want to see the focus stones", Harry says to Ragnok and Griphook

Griphook quickly goes out of the room. While they wait Harry and Petunia work on the divorce from Vernon and the custody of Dudley who was sulking. That was until he had a abilities test done and he showed he had magic too but it was locked away like Petunia's. Dudley didn't like the fact that he was a freak as well. Petunia quickly stops his tantrum. And told Dudley that he would not be getting any treats while they were here and that he was grounded for 2 weeks.

That is when Griphook comes back with two goblins both carrying 2 boxes.

"Lord Potter", they says bowing

"I am Dagnok", one says

"I am Eratek", the other says

"Please to meet both of you. Who wants to go first?" Dagnok asks

"My Aunt please. Her name is Ms Petunia Evans", Harry says gesturing to his Aunt

"Ok Ms Evans we will pick the wood of your wand first. But your hand over the woods and the one or ones that glow brightly are your wood", Dagnok instructs

Petunia does what she is told and two bits of wood glow. Dagnok nods pulling both woods out.

"Now a core. We use many different cores. More then Ollivander. Do the same as you did with the wood", Dagnok instructs

Petunia does the same and three cores light up.

"Well done. Now we like to put a focus gem on the wand. Eratek will help with that", Dagnok says, "I will make your wand

"Ok Ms Evans same as what you did with the woods and cores. Hand over the box of wand focus gems", Eratek instructs

One gem glows brightly.

"Excellent", Eratek says handing the small stone to Dagnok, "Now a stone for an amulet. These stones are bigger. Ms Evans if you will…"

Petunia puts a hand over the box of focus/amulets. And a black stone with blue glows.

"What does all these mean?" Hermione asks curiously

"This focus amulet is Black Tourmaline and Turquoise. This focus dispels fears, obsessions and neuroses and brings emotion stability. With the Turquoise protects the wearer from negative energy and provides some protect from spells and harmful potions", Eratek says

"This is your wand. Give it a wave", Dagnok says handing her a wand made up of the materials that had been chosen

Petunia does and red and silver sparks come out.

"Is that what it is meant to do?" Petunia asks

"Yes it is. The Focus stone of this wand is Gold Tiger Eye. The woods are Laurel and Rowan Wood. Making this wand a perfect duelling wand. Rowan wood links itself with the Fey and so does Laurel wood. Now for the cores. You have a female unicorn hair, an earth phoenix feather and a fauns hair. This wand is made for a faerie. Use it well", Dagnok says

"Thank you", Petunia says happy with her wand

"Now Lord Potter I would like to give you a custom wand", Dagnok asks Harry

"Very well. So wood first?" Harry asks

"Yes", Dagnok says showing him the woods

After ten minutes Dagnok had his wand made and Eratek had given him a focus.

"Now your focus is a diamond with Tiger Iron. The Amulet is tiger iron. Now your woods are Cherry, Red Oak, Blue and White Ash and Rowen wood. Now the core has an Ice Phoenix feather, Pegasus feather, Grim hair and Thestral hair. Powerful wand I am sure you will use it well Lord Potter", Dagnok says

"Why doesn't Ollivander do it this way?" Hermione asks

"He is stuck in the old ways", Eratek replies

"Maybe I can fix that. Can I talk business with you all another time?" Harry asks

"Of course Lord Potter. Whatever you need", Dagnok replies

After sorting out divorce papers Harry and the rest left Gringotts and where deciding on were to go next.

"Hermione go back to Hogwarts I will set them all up", Harry says

"I want to stay with all of you", Hermione says, "I can't leave my parents and Gran without me"

"I swear they will be fine. Dobby", Harry calls

Dobby immediately pops in.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asks

"Can you take Hermione back to Hogwarts?" Harry asks

"Of course. Take my hand", Dobby says holding out his hand for Hermione

"You will take care of them?" Hermione asks

"I swear", Harry says

"I will see you soon", Hermione says to her parents and Grandmother

"We will be fine. Go on", Jean says to her daughter

Hermione leaves with Dobby and Harry leads them to Flourish and Blotts and Harry lets the Grangers and his Aunt to pick up any books they liked. Harry suggested a few to his Aunt who had now to learn magic.

"I will take you to the Magical Menagerie now and then we can get going to the castle", Harry says, "Maybe you all will get a familiar"

The Magical Menagerie was full of different animals. The Grangers go in one direction and Petunia looks a Kneazle and owls. Harry keeps at eye on his Aunt and his cousin who was glaring at everything. Harry goes over to a tank which had a Runespoor that, was blue and gold.

"Hello", Harry says in Parselmouth

The Runespoor looks up at Harry un curling its coils.

*Master*, the three headed Runespoor hisses

*So you are my familiar?* Harry asks

*One of them*, the second head hisses

*What are your names?* Harry asks

*I am Loki*, the first head says

*I am Lyra*, the second head says

*I am Lyja*, the third head says

*You want to come with me?* Harry asks

*Yes*, they hiss

Harry lifts the Runespoor out. And he goes up to pay when he is stopped by a black puppy.

"That's a Grim sir", the shop keeper says

"He must be my familiar too. I will take him too", Harry replies

That is when a blue and white ice/snow phoenix appears and lands on Harry's shoulder.

*I am Maysna*, the Phoenix trills

"Hello Maysna. Your mine?" Harry asks calmly

*Yes*, Maysna trills

"Ma'am I would like to buy these animals", Harry says to the shopkeeper

"Of course. For the Phoenix it will be 20 Galleons, the Runespoor will be 15 Galleons and the Grim 16 Galleons", the shopkeeper says  
Harry hands over the Galleons and waits for the others. The Grangers had gotten an owl and a Kneazle. Harry looks shocked by what animals had chosen his Aunt. A green and brown phoenix was on her shoulder, a tawny owl was on the other and a kneazle was by her feet.

Harry chuckles, "You were chosen. I guess that is your Faerie heritage"

The shopkeeper was shocked that she was selling two phoenix's in one day. Harry quickly pays for all animals.

"Ok everyone I am going to make a port-key. We will be at the Castle in a minute", Harry says

Harry creates a portkey and tells everyone to hold on. Harry made sure he was near his Aunt and cousin. His goblin guards taking a different portkey.

"1…2…3", Harry says and they spin

They quickly lands in the portkey room of Castle Crystalus.

"Welcome to your new home", Harry says

"This is just a tiny room", Dudley says

"This is the portkey room. Follow me and I will give you a short tour. I need to go back to Hogwarts soon. Follow me", Harry explains waving his hand and they were in the halls

"Jeopardy!" Harry calls

"Yes Master Harry?" Jeopardy says popping in front of the group

"Can you take their bags to the acceptable rooms. I am going to show everyone around", Harry says

"Of course Master", Jeopardy says disappearing with the bags

Harry leads them to a lounge. Where his parents main portrait was.

"You ready to see Mum?" Harry asks Petunia

"I have to do this", Petunia say

The Earth Phoenix on her shoulder trills giving Petunia the strength.

"Mum, Dad everyone these are our guests. Dan and Jean Granger, Mary Dagworth, Aunt Petunia and Dudley", Harry introduces them

"PETUNIA HOW DARE YOU!" Lily yells sending a hew from her portrait

"Mum she was under potions and curses. She is actually a witch too and part Faerie", Harry explains

"How did you find out?" James asks

"The Nation is really helpful", Harry says

"I don't think…", Lily starts

"Aunt Petunia as an Earth Phoenix as a familiar. That means she is in the clear", Harry explains

"Who are these freaks?" Dudley asks

"This is your Aunt Lily and Uncle James", Petunia replies, "I am so sorry Lils. I hope you can forgive me one day"

"You will always been forgiven Tuney. Harry who is going to teach Petunia magic?" Lily asks

"I hope Eileen will. I have to show them to their rooms now", Harry says

Harry shows they most of the first floor and grounds.

"Honey! Chaos! Nyx! Please come", Harry says calling the house elves

The three house elves quickly.

"You called Master", Honey says

"I am a assignment to all of you. Honey I would like you to be my Aunt's personal elf. Chaos I want you as Dan and Jean Grangers personal elf. And Nyx I want you as Lady Dagworths elf. Are you all fine with that?" Harry asks

"We will be honoured. No I must go talk to Eileen. Honey and the others will head you to your room", Harry says

The Grangers thank Harry for helping them. Petunia looks at her nephew with pride.

"You are your mothers son. Thank you Harry", Petunia says

"Anything for family. Dudley's room is next to yours", Harry replies

"Where are the games?" Dudley whines

"They are no games here. We will try and invent them. I will see you later", Harry replies leaving his Aunt with her spoiled son

Harry with the help of Twilight finds Eileen and explains the situation. Eileen was shocked how dare someone put those curses and potions on them.

"So will you teach my Aunt?" Harry asks

"Of course. I must return to Hogwarts. Have a good evening Eileen", Harry says politely

Harry sighs today had been a long day. With his Runespoor wrapped around his arm.

*Maysna please take us to the Chamber of Secrets*, Harry asks

*I will take a tail feather", Maysna says

Harry does and they leave the castle with Harry hoping he hadn't been noticed missing…


End file.
